Riptide
by Laemia
Summary: Elle le comprenait toujours mieux que quiconque. Mieux que lui-même. Riku/Kairi (?) OS.


« Tu n'es pas content. »

Riku se retint à grand-peine de pousser un cri de frustration. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, encore, la nouvelle ?

La jeune enfant le dévisageait de ses yeux bleus curieux et sincère. Sans parvenir à mettre de mots là-dessus, Riku savait néanmoins qu'il éprouvait une aversion extrême pour cette Kairi. Il savait également, ou croyait savoir, que cette rancune ne disparaîtrait pas de si tôt.

« Et alors ? » gronda-t-il en se levant, avec l'air le plus digne possible.

De quel droit venait-elle l'embêter, comme ça ? Il n'était pas son ami, et ce n'était pas parce que Sora lui avait montré la cachette secrète – à _elle_ , qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas ! - qu'il le deviendrait. Au contraire, même !

Et ce Sora, qu'il était _bête_... Riku se promis de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce dès qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus.

Pendant que sa colère brûlait, la fillette l'observait toujours, l'air joviale.

« Hum... déclara-t-elle finalement d'un air important. Tu as l'air furieux contre quelqu'un. »

Elle était arrivée quelques jours auparavant, Kairi, le soir où les étoiles filantes avaient illuminé le ciel. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Au début, Riku avait été curieux. D'où venait-elle ? A quoi ressemblait l'endroit d'où elle venait ? Lui ne connaissait que les îles...

Il l'avait observé de loin, vaguement songé à lui adresser la parole, tourné autour du pot. Et puis, _Sora_ lui avait montré la _cachette_. _Leur_ cachette !

Il se sentait trahi, et à raison ! Et, bien sûr, toute l'ébauche de sympathie qu'il aurait pu avoir pour cette fille avait filé aussitôt qu'il avait eu vent du crime commis.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui répondre, en se détournant précipitamment.

Evidemment, la félonne sautilla jusqu'à se retrouver de nouveau en face de lui. Elle n'abandonnait pas facilement, hein ? Ca lui rappelait Sora, un peu.

« On dirait que tu m'aimes pas beaucoup... » spécula-t-elle.

Ce constat ne semblait ni l'attrister, ni l'agacer. Riku leva les yeux vers elle, surpris et vexé de s'être fait démasqué ainsi.

« Mais comment tu fais ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, la fille se mit à rire, et puis lui prit la main.

« Tu viens ? On va jouer ! Comme ça, tu seras obligé de m'aimer ! »

Presque malgré lui, il se laissa entraîner dans son sillage, porté par ses éclats de rire. Et, malgré lui, se laissa peu à peu conquérir.

* * *

« Toi, tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ! »

Elle parlait toujours franchement, comme ça, Kairi. Mais parfois, Riku pensait que, sérieusement, elle inventait des choses dans sa tête.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit-il.

-Sora boude, et toi tu fronces les sourcils comme si t'avais mal au ventre ou un truc comme ça !

-Ah. »

Il était vrai, maintenant qu'il pensait, que quelque chose lui était resté sur l'estomac, comme un repas mal digéré. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se penser un peu malade.

« Non, poursuivit-il. Je dois être barbouillé.

-Je ne suis pas sûre... fit remarquer son amie en souriant comme à son habitude.

-Si, insista Riku. Je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Cette discussion commençait à l'agacer, pour tout dire. Il fit mine de repartir vers la plage. Même sans se retourner, il savait qu'elle trottinait à ses côtés pour le rattraper.

Il aimait bien Kairi, mais il fallait qu'elle arrête son numéro de miss-je-sais-tout !

Il la connaissait depuis quelques années, désormais – une éternité, de son point de vue. Elle était tombée du ciel, une nuit, comme une étoile, et depuis elle vivait dans la maison du maire de la ville. Il savait également qu'au début, il ne l'appréciait pas trop... Sauf qu'il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler pourquoi.

« Attend, Riku ! Allez ! Tu t'es disputé avec Sora ?

-Mais nan ! »

Quoique... Son ami n'avait pas eu l'air très enchanté d'apprendre que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Mais, lui, l'échange l'avait amusé, alors pouvait-il s'agir d'une dispute ? A moins que Sora ne se soit disputé tout seul...

Mitigé, il baissa les yeux au sol.

« Hum...

-Allez, raconte ! »

Le rouge aux joues, il lui conta rapidement toute l'histoire.

« Mais t'es bête ! le gronda Kairi. Qui t'apporterait tes jouets, si le Père Noël existait pas ?

-Bah euh...

-T'as fait de la peine à Sora ! continua-t-elle. Tu vas t'excuser et lui dire que le Père Noël, il existe ! »

Les sourcils froncés, elle lui faisait face, bras croisés d'un air fermement résolu. Riku fronça les sourcils. Pour qui elle se prenait ? Il était plus grand qu'elle d'un an, alors, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui donner des ordres ! Comparé à elle, il était presque un adulte !

Et pourtant, le lendemain, il demanda pardon à leur ami – sans pour autant nier ce qu'il avait affirmé la veille, à savoir que le gros monsieur barbu était une invention de leurs parents.

Kairi eut la décence de ne pas trop afficher sa satisfaction.

* * *

Parfois, leurs parents demandaient à Kairi qui elle préférait entre Riku et Sora, et ce même lorsque les deux garçons se trouvaient dans les parages.

« Bah, aucun, répondait-elle en les regardant dans les yeux. Je les aime tous les deux. »

Et les adultes souriaient et secouaient la tête.

« Mais tu es obligée de choisir. Tu ne peux avoir qu'un seul amoureux, tu sais ? »

Et Kairi grimaçait.

« Beuuh ! Je veux pas d'amoureux, c'est nul ! Et les garçons, c'est _nul_! »

Du haut de ses neuf ans, les garçons étaient tous nuls, selon Kairi. Et pourtant, elle continuait à ne passer ses journées qu'avec eux deux.

Les garçons étaient nuls, affirmait-t-elle, et cela blessait la fierté desdits garçons.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Riku et Sora se battaient régulièrement en duel pour attirer son attention. Riku gagnait toujours, et pourtant, Kairi ne voyaient pas, ou faisait semblant de ne pas voir. Parfois même, elle le disputait pour avoir blessé Sora. Alors, tout naturellement, la jalousie grimpait dans son cœur comme du lierre, sans qu'il ne s'en rende encore compte.

* * *

« Tu as changé, Riku. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Encore avec ça ? Il soupira.

« Tu te fais des idées, Kairi. »

Le radeau était presque prêt. Bientôt, ils partiraient tous les trois à l'aventure. A cette pensée, le cœur de Riku se gonfla de quelque chose qu'il identifiait comme une _soif de liberté_.

Il n'avait que cela en tête, ces derniers temps. Ce monde, qui lui paraissait immense et rempli de dangers lorsqu'il était enfant, l'étouffait à présent. Il s'y sentait pris au piège, et l'idée de grandir, puis de vieillir ici, dans ce paysage constant et immuable, l'emplissait d'effroi.

Il voulait voir les autres mondes. _Avec eux._

Il regarda son amie. Il la trouvait jolie, avec ses cheveux rouges sombres qui remuaient dans la brise marine. Elle les avaient plus courts que lui, ce dont ils s'amusaient tous les deux, parfois.

Il aimait ses yeux aussi. Aujourd'hui, ils paraissaient plus sombres que d'ordinaire, sous ses fins sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas... murmura-t-elle. Je te sens distant, ces derniers temps. »

Son ami haussa un sourcil. Distant ? Alors qu'il trimait tous les jours pour réaliser leur rêve commun ?

« Je n'arrête pas de bosser sur le radeau ! » se défendit-il.

Kairi soupira, toujours sans le regarder. Ils se trouvaient sur le ponton, et l'adolescente s'accroupit, une main posée sur les planches de bois. Son regard l'évitait.

« Mais... chuchota-t-elle tristement. On dirait que tu ne penses plus à nous. »

 _C'est pour vous que je fais ça..._ La réplique ne franchit jamais ses lèvres. Et pourtant, il le faisait en effet pour ces deux-là. Pour son meilleur ami et la fille qu'il... Ah, son cœur se mit à accélérer soudainement. C'était récent, ça. Malgré toutes ses années à se battre avec Sora pour l'attention de Kairi, il ne prenait le jeu au sérieux que depuis quelques mois, lorsqu'il avait réalisé une chose.

Si ses deux amis tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, lui se retrouverait seul au monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Un pressentiment. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

L'adolescente se redressa et se tourna vers lui. Elle regardait toujours les gens dans les yeux. Cela le déstabilisait, parfois.

« Sois prudent, Riku.

-Pas de souci, plaisanta-t-il. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés pour me sermonner, ça devrait aller. »

* * *

Durant les mois qui suivirent, cette conversation vint le hanter de nombreuses fois.

Pas de voyage pour eux trois. Pas _ensemble_ , en tout cas. Le cœur de Kairi dormait, Sora parcourait les mondes, Keyblade au poing... Et pour Riku, il n'y avait que Ténèbres sur le chemin. Sans eux, son cœur se retrouvait morcelé.

Il fut totalement plongé dans l'obscurité, à un moment, après avoir refermé la porte du Kingdom Hearts. Sa punition. Seul, dans le noir.

Il aurait tué pour un rire de Sora, pour les yeux bleus de Kairi.

 _Kairi..._ Elle avait eu raison, sur toute la ligne. Il avait abandonné ses amis, avait succombé aux Ténèbres de la façon la plus égoïste qui soit, avait rejeté avec force son meilleur ami...

Il ne méritait même pas de mourir, seulement d'errer seul dans l'obscurité jusqu'à la fin des temps. A supposer qu'elle vienne un jour.

* * *

Riku ne pouvait plus se regarder dans le miroir.

Après être sorti du Manoir Oblivion, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : veiller sur Sora. S'assurer qu'il dorme en paix et qu'il se réveille un jour.

Kairi allait bien. Elle se trouvait sur l'île, sans aucune idée de ce que ses deux amis traversaient. Cela valait mieux.

DiZ affirmait qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de Sora pour le moment. Riku se demandait s'il lui manquait, et dans quelle mesure elle se remémorait leur aventure à travers les mondes. Il espérait – égoïstement – qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop...

Parfois, il était tenté d'aller la voir. Juste de loin, sans se faire remarquer. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, cependant. S'il y retournait, il craignait de ne plus savoir se résoudre à partir.

Il ne pouvait plus se regarder en face, alors il masquait ses yeux sous un ruban noir. Et il ne se rappelait que trop bien le regard franc de son amie, lorsqu'elle lui disait ses quatre vérités. Elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

Qu'aurait-elle à lui conseiller, à présent ?

* * *

« Tu me déteste, pour t'avoir pris ton ami ? »

Riku baissa les yeux, évitant le regard de Xion avec un étrange pincement au cœur.

 _Elle regardait les gens dans les yeux._

Mais ces yeux étaient ceux de Sora.

* * *

« Riku ? »

Son cœur loupa un battement.

Elle avait changé, Kairi. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ses traits s'étaient affinés.

Elle gardait toujours la même expression de surprise, néanmoins. Et cette joie mêlée d'appréhension dans son regard, lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui. Riku faillit reculer. Il ne voulait pas affronter sa déception.

Il ne pouvait plus y couper.

Sa capuche tomba.

« Oh » fit Kairi.

Riku n'osait pas affronter son regard, pas non plus faire un geste. Le silence fut long, très long. Et puis, doucement :

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Aucun jugement dans sa voix, seulement de la peine. Il soupira, lâcha la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit :

« J'ai sombré dans les Ténèbres. »

Et voilà, elle savait.

Le paria des Ténèbres se tourna vers elle, prêt à subir la sentence de la Princesse de Coeur. Seulement, ce fut à elle de détourner les yeux.

« Je vois... murmura-t-elle.

-Je l'ai fait pour protéger Sora. »

Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas se justifier ! Il ne méritait pas de pitié, ni de défense pour ses actes, et encore moins de sa part. Mais l'idée de la décevoir...

Pourtant, lentement, elle releva les yeux vers lui et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Pas un sourire gêné que l'on adresserait à un inconnu, mais un sourire empreint de familiarité, rayonnant d'un silencieux « _Je suis contente de te voir_ ».

Et elle lui prit la main. Il sentit à peine son contact, à cause du gant de cuir, mais son cœur se réchauffa un peu.

« En parlant de Sora, allons l'aider ! »

Il hocha la tête.

« C'est parti. »

* * *

Revoir son autre meilleur ami ne fut pas plus facile, au contraire. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Surtout comme ça, sous cette apparence, et... Il ne le reconnaissait même pas. Riku aurait volontiers choisi la fuite, si Kairi n'était pas intervenue.

Pour la première, il prit conscience des pouvoirs de la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle unit leurs trois cœurs, afin de convaincre Sora. Ce fut un instant de flottement, doux, serein. Pendant un instant, un très court instant, les doutes de Riku s'envolèrent. Il ressentit de la chaleur et du... confort ?

 _Retour à la maison..._

Et la bulle se désagrégea, comme au ralenti. La culpabilité revint au galop, accompagnée des larmes de Sora. Oh, il aurait pleuré aussi, Riku, s'il avait seulement su se laisser aller. A la place, il le traita de pleurnichard, ce garçon qui, quoiqu'il advienne, ne savait pas masquer ses émotions.

Et pourtant, il l'admirait un peu pour ça aussi.

* * *

De retour sur l'île, il avait vu les regards que s'étaient lancés Sora et Kairi. Il avait toujours eu un doute, à ce propos, mais à présent il _savait_. Peut-être même avant qu'eux deux ne s'en aperçoivent.

 _Oh._

Son cœur coula à pic dans sa poitrine.

Mais si cela devait se passait ainsi, alors soit. Il s'écarterait.

* * *

« La prochaine fois, vous ne me laissez pas à la traîne ! »

Riku gloussa et se tourna vers son amie. Il l'avait entendue arriver à des kilomètres et reconnu son pas, si bien qu'il ne fut pas surpris de la sentir dans son dos.

« Qui te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? lança-t-il.

-Oh, pitié, Riku... Ca me paraît évident.

-J'espère que tu as tort. »

Kairi entreprit de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur l'arbre penché. Et puis, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

« Ah, vraiment ? »

Non, évidemment. Elle avait raison. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi, tous ces malheurs, l'aventure lui plaisait. Il aimait se battre et voyager. Se sentir libre.

D'un autre côté, ne serait-ce pas égoïste d'espérer que les mondes se trouvent en danger, rien que pour pouvoir les sauver de nouveau ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, soupira Riku.

-De toute manière, si ça arrive, je compte sur toi pour ne pas m'abandonner derrière !

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de te le promettre, et pas Sora ?

-Sora est... un peu obtus, expliqua la jeune fille. Il ne comprends pas ce que ça fait, de savoir que vous risquez votre vie, et de sentir si...

-Tu n'as pas été inutile, Kairi » fit observer Riku en anticipant la fin de sa phrase.

Sans elle, ils seraient encore bloqués dans le Domaine des Ténèbres. Sans sa lettre à Sora.

La douleur revint l'assaillir, et il tenta de la contenir tout au fond de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il aurait tellement voulu être heureux pour eux...

La jeune fille se mit à triturer une de ses mèches en signe de nervosité.

« Si tu le dis... Mais promets-moi de m'emmener, la prochaine fois. D'accord ?

-Je... »

Il la comprenait. Si lui avait dû rester bloqué sur l'île pendant tous ces mois, sans aucune nouvelle d'eux deux, il en aurait probablement perdu le sommeil. Il serait devenu fou.

D'un autre côté, certes, il s'inquiéterait pour elle... Mais il s'était inquiété pour Sora également, et il n'en était pas mort.

« C'est d'accord, capitula-t-il. Je comprends. »

Il faillit regretter sa décision, mais l'air ravi de Kairi balaya ses doutes. Et puis, elle aurait ses amis pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait. Les deux garçons, eux avaient été projetés dans l'aventure sans préavis, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des gosses...

* * *

« Riku ? »

Le ton surpris de son amie lui arracha un rictus.

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? » plaisanta-t-il.

L'étreinte à laquelle il eut droit lui coupa le souffle et lui électrisa la peau. Les cheveux de Kairi sentaient l'amande. Ce fut trop bref pour qu'il ne parvienne à identifier ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu vas bien ? Alors, cet examen ? Vous avez réussi ?

-Ah, euh... »

Il se passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux sans savoir quoi répondre. L'autre fit la moue.

« Sora a échoué ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est étonnant. »

Mais _comment_ avait-elle deviné ?

Elle dû lire de nouveau sur son visage, puisqu'elle se mit à rire.

« Tu n'aurais pas fait la même tête, si c'est toi qui avait été recalé ! expliqua-t-elle. Tu aurais eu l'air moins coupable. Mais c'est pas ta faute, tu sais ?

-Si tu le dis... »

Elle voyait juste, comme d'habitude. Cela surprenait toujours Riku, néanmoins, même après toutes ces années. Effectivement, il se sentait mal de réussir là où son meilleur ami avait échoué. Il savait que Sora ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, cela dit...

Ca faisait du bien, de la voir, après toutes ces épreuves. Comme une bouffée d'air frais. Pour peu, il serait resté et lui aurait proposé d'aller se balader le long de la plage. Cependant, on lui avait confié une mission.

« Alors, raconte moi tout ! rit Kairi en lui assénant une pichenette sur le bras.

-J'aimerais bien, mais il y a plus urgent. »

Ce fut à son tour à elle d'être surprise. Ah !

« Maître Yen Sid veut te voir, expliqua-t-il. En revanche, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Oh. »

Son expression s'était faite plus sérieuse. Néanmoins, ses yeux pétillaient. A Riku, ça lui évoquait un ciel moucheté d'étoiles.

Est-ce qu'elle _savait_ l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? Elle prétendait toujours lire en lui comme un livre ouvert...

* * *

Le brasier atteignit Kairi à l'épaule. Au lieu de lâcher prise, ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur la Keyblade et elle chargea. En esquivant, Lea poussa un cri surpris et manqua de vaciller.

Riku, qui les observait, assis sur les marches de la Tour Mystérieuse, se mit à sourire. Elle progressait vite. Assez étrangement, cela ne l'étonnait pas d'elle. Il aurait été bien en peine de dire pourquoi.

Sora, en revanche, restait sidéré. Au départ, il s'était mis en tête d'y aller mollo pendant ses entraînements avec Kairi. La première fois qu'elle l'avait battu, il en avait été si vexé qu'il avait juré ses grands dieux de ne plus retenir ses coups. Riku le soupçonnait de ne pas s'y tenir tout à fait.

Le châtain poussa un sifflement d'admiration en voyant son amie effectuer un double salto.

« J'en r'viens toujours pas... marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de Riku.

-Elle est douée » approuva-t-il.

Il se retourna vers Sora pour le voir se passer les deux mains dans les cheveux, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin aux lèvres.

« J'suis trop jaloux, avoua-t-il en riant.

-Va falloir que tu t'entraînes deux fois plus dur pour pas te laisser distancer » le taquina gentiment Riku.

Son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui, avec ce sourire malicieux qu'il portait toujours avant de le défier.

« Alors je suppose qu'il faudra que tu m'aides, _monsieur le Maître_. »

C'était cette expression sur son visage qui faisait que Riku ne pouvait jamais lui refuser un duel. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, il se trouvait toujours motivé pour affronter Sora.

Ce n'était même pas par esprit de compétition. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer exactement. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble, leurs corps avaient appris à se coordonner, sans pour autant que les combats ne deviennent répétitifs. Riku en était persuadé, il ne trouverait jamais un adversaire avec lequel il s'accorderait mieux que Sora.

« Eh bien, c'est parti » soupira-t-il en se levant.

L'autre brandissait déjà sa Keyblade, en posture défensive. Riku recula d'un bond et lui asséna un glacier, qu'il para aisément.

Après quelques minutes de combat, il sentit un sort lui frôler la nuque, dans la direction opposée à son adversaire. En se retournant, il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de contrer la Keyblade de Kairi.

Celle-ci avait visiblement envoyé son précédent adversaire au tapis et gardait visiblement assez de force pour rejoindre ce combat-ci.

« Je suis avec toi, Sora ! » cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

Ce dernier ne refusa évidement pas son aide. Riku pesta, se devinant en bien mauvaise posture.

Et en effet, à deux contre un, ils eurent tôt fait, après quelques échanges de coups, de le mettre au tapis, leurs deux Keyblades pointées vers son torse.

« Alors, on se laisse battre par de simples apprentis, Maître Riku ? »

Celui-ci, allongé dans l'herbe, replia un bras sur ses yeux et soupira.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça... »

Ils ne le faisaient que lorsqu'ils voulaient se moquer de lui, c'est-à-dire constamment. Il ne savait toujours pas si leurs taquineries l'agaçaient réellement ou non. En tout cas, elles ne le faisaient pas s'écrouler de rire non plus.

Mais puisque c'étaient _eux_ , il pouvait bien laisser passer ça, après tout.

« J'suis épuisé ! » s'exclama Sora avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés sur la pelouse, les bras grands écartés, dont un qui se retrouva en travers de Riku.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

« Espace vital » se contenta-t-il de ronchonner.

En vérité, cela ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça. Mais par principe... L'autre garçon l'ignora complètement, ce qui fit rire Kairi. Elle s'assit en face d'eux.

« Vous êtes mignons » commenta-t-elle, ce qui ne tarda pas à allumer un brasier dans l'estomac de Riku.

Il ne pouvait plus vraiment se voiler la face sur ce qu'il ressentait à son égard... Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Ses sentiments ne collaient pas tout à fait avec les mots qu'il leur donnait. Etait-ce parce qu'il savait que Sora et Kairi étaient destinés à finir ensemble ?

Et à ce sujet, ce n'était pas non plus tout à fait de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait...

« Lea ne vient pas avec nous ? » demanda Sora, le sortant de sa rêverie.

En relevant la tête, il put constater que leur nouvel ami s'était éclipsé, comme il le faisait parfois. Parfois, quand on ne prêtait pas attention, on risquait de lui marcher dessus en grimpant les escaliers de la Tour Mystérieuse.

Ce fut Kairi qui répondit.

« A propos de ça... Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, avec nous. »

L'air presque gêné, elle s'empressa de baisser le regard vers la pelouse, s'amusant négligemment avec des brins d'herbe.

« Quoi ?! s'exclama Sora, comme outré. Mais il est notre ami ! Je veux dire, on l'aime tous bien ici, non ? »

Riku se tut, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

« C'est vrai, répondit la jeune fille, mais tu dois sûrement te rendre compte, Sora... Ce n'est pas la même chose. Entre nous trois et... Enfin, je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

En effet, malgré toute l'affection qu'ils portaient à Lea, celui-ci devait se sentir un peu exclu. Riku hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai, souffla Sora, notre amitié lui rappelle sans doute Isa, et du coup... »

Mais son amie lui coupa la parole d'un air empressé, toujours sans les regarder.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que... Non, ce n'est _pas_ pareil. Vous savez quoi, laissez tomber. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et épousseta ses vêtements pour faire tomber d'éventuels brins d'herbe.

« Mais Kairi, où tu v- »

La jeune fille n'attendit pas le fin de sa phrase pour s'éloigner vers la Tour, marmonnant des mots à propos de garçons bêtes et aveugles, ou quelque chose du genre.

Riku et Sora s'entreregardèrent sans comprendre.

* * *

En y réfléchissant plus en profondeur, Riku cru situer le fond du problème.

Il se posa dans un coin de la Cité du Crépuscule où il était certain qu'on ne songerait pas à venir le chercher. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ressentait avant que cela ne le ronge complètement, et il ne pourrait pas le faire si on venait le déranger entre deux entraînements.

Premièrement, il était amoureux de Kairi. Ca, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Cependant, elle aimait probablement Sora et, visiblement, c'était réciproque.

L'idée que ses deux amis finissent ensemble ne le rendait pas jaloux. En vérité, il serait peut-être même heureux pour eux, dans le fond. Néanmoins... Cette pensée l'emplissait également de tristesse et de colère, et voilà ce qu'il ne saisissait pas complètement. Ca lui faisait comme un vide.

Si... Non, _quand_ ces deux-là seront finalement ensemble... Ah.

Ils passeraient beaucoup moins de temps avec lui. C'était normal, logique. Et Riku se retrouverait _seul_.

Il les perdrait tous les deux, réalisa-t-il avec un nœud dans la gorge. Pas seulement Sora, pas seulement Kairi.

Sans doute ne le supporterait-il pas. Et ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Ils se préparaient à la guerre contre Xehanort depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Pourtant, le début de celle-ci les surprit comme au sortir d'un long rêve. Pouvait-on seulement anticiper ce genre de choses, en vérité ?

Il fallait protéger les mondes, tout en essayant de devancer l'ennemi. Pour cela, les Maîtres de la Keyblade – dont Sora, Kairi et Lea faisaient dorénavant partie – s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens.

Ils ne se voyaient plus tellement, à part lorsqu'ils se croisaient à la Tour de Yen Sid, seul endroit un tant soit peu à l'abri des Sans-Coeurs.

Riku savait que tout se passerait bien pour ses amis. Sora avait déjà vécu ce genre d'aventures, et Kairi s'était entraîné aussi dur qu'eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci.

Il se trouvait ridicule.

Et là, allongé dans son sac de couchage, à l'ombre d'une forêt quelconque, il se souvenait d'une conversation avec Kairi, qui lui semblait avoir eu lieu des années auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés sur l'Ile du Destin, sains et saufs.

Il s'en voulait, à l'époque, d'avoir cédé aux Ténèbres, d'avoir abandonné ses amis. Il se le repprochait toujours, d'ailleurs. Seulement, lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses doutes, elle avait ri.

 _« Ce que tu as fait, tu l'as toujours fait pour protéger les autres, Riku. Tu t'es un peu perdu en chemin, bon... Mais quand tu as cédé aux Ténèbres, quelle étais ta motivation ?_

 _-Devenir plus fort..._

 _-Et pourquoi cela ? Au départ, j'entend._

 _-Pour... Oh._

 _-Tu vois ? »_

Et à présent qu'il y réfléchissait... Tout ce qu'il avait fait, depuis ce jour, avait été pour ces deux-là.

D'abord, tenter de retrouver Kairi, puis de lui rendre son cœur. Et il avait été tellement, tellement en colère contre Sora, lorsqu'il pensait que celui-ci les avait oublié, qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser avec ses nouveaux amis. Ca l'avait rongé.

Puis lorsqu'il avait compris son erreur, il avait tout fait pour contenir Ansem, avait plongé dans les Ténèbres... Ce qui conduisait bien évidemment au Manoir Oblivion, à Naminé, et à Sora endormi dans sa fleur de verre. Que Riku avait juré de protéger le temps de son sommeil. Et sombré de nouveau dans les Ténèbres afin qu'il se réveille...

Tout ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était que pour leur bien à eux, tout compte fait.

Il ferma les yeux, perdu sans savoir trop pourquoi.

Si Kairi se trouvait à ses côtés, elle trouverait à coup sûr la cause de son mal-être avant lui-même. Et ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose.

* * *

« Riku ! »

Le dénommé sursauta et failli tomber du toit où il se trouvait perché à contempler la ville.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Kairi, Keyblade à la main, le rejoindre à toute allure en sautant de toits en toits. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient aperçus qu'en coup de vent, dans les escaliers de la Tour Mystérieuse.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Sans doute la même chose que toi, rétorqua Riku. J'inspecte ce monde. »

DayBreak Town n'avait émergé que récemment de son sommeil. Il semblait toujours y régner une lumière claire, fraîche, pratiquement aveuglante. Paisible. Le monde lui évoquait un peu Twilight Town, dans un style différent.

A côté de lui, il sentit Kairi soupirer, comme pour évacuer l'épuisement de ces derniers jours.

« Ca fait longtemps, qu'on ne s'est plus retrouvé ensemble, comme avant.

-Oui... »

Un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

« Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien, poursuivit-il.

-Oh, on fait aller, oui, rit-elle. Mais... Vous me manquez, toi et Sora. »

Et soudain, une vague d'amertume.

« Surtout Sora... » renifla Riku.

Et il regretta ses paroles aussi vite qu'il les prononça. Il y eut un léger silence, comme un malaise. _Zut_. Riku garda résolument les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

« Qu'est-ce... tu veux dire ?

-Allons, Kairi, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Ca crève les yeux. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette sensation ! Son cœur se serrait d'une façon étrange et il _sentait_ qu'il aurait dû se taire. Sauf que sa langue, cette traîtresse, ne pouvait s'empêcher de débiter des paroles stupides.

« Je crains de ne pas comprendre, Riku, fit doucement son amie.

-Tu ne comprends pas, ou tu ne veux pas comprendre ? lança-t-il. Vous vous tournez autour depuis qu'on est ados.

-Mais... Oh, Riku, c'est pas _vrai_! »

La jeune femme se prit le front dans les mains, visiblement partagée entre le rire et la consternation. Riku haussa un sourcil. Il ne doutait pas de ce qu'il affirmait, cependant.

« Ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Sora...

-Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire... soupira Kairi. Alors, tu n'as toujours pas saisi ? »

Honnêtement, non. Il se sentait un peu perdu par sa réaction.

« Tu es fâchée ? demanda-t-il piteusement.

-Non, Riku, non... répondit-elle sur un ton radouci. C'est... Ah, c'est compliqué de t'expliquer. Je trouve juste ça ridicule que tu penses encore que je privilégie Sora !

-Quoi ? »

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de dire que... ?

« Ah, c'est gênant, fit Kairi en se mordant les lèvres. Je ne peux pas t'en dire trop. Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux tout seul, sur ce coup-là... »

L'autre cligna des yeux.

« Excuse-moi, mais... On parlait de tes sentiments, pas des miens. »

La jeune fille se mit à rire.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas où je veux en venir ?

-Non, Kairi, je ne comprends vraiment pas ! s'exclama un Riku excédé.

-Je ne privilégie aucun de vous, expliqua-t-elle finalement. Ou plutôt, je vous privilégie tous les deux.

-Donc... avança prudemment Riku. Tu n'aimes pas Sora.

-Oh, misère... ronchonna son amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? »

Cette discussion l'agaçait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'exprimer clairement, pour une fois dans sa vie ? Quel intérêt de faire un mystère de tout, à la fin ?

« Tu devrais plutôt t'interroger sur ce que tu ressens, toi, insista calmement Kairi. Tout te paraîtra plus clair, je penses. »

 _Je sais juste que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que vous m'abandonniez, toi et lui. C'est tout, c'est ma seule certitude._ Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, évidemment.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr... »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue et s'éloigna comme un rêve, le laissant seul et confus.

* * *

La bataille finale les prit, elle aussi, au dépourvu. Les éléments s'engrangèrent à une vitesse qui ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et, avant d'avoir pu souffler, ils se trouvèrent sur le champ de bataille de la Nécropole des Keyblades, où ils mettraient enfin à terme à cette folie.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

Il finit par comprendre.

Ce fut la peur qui lui ouvrit les yeux, la terreur de se demande s'il les avait perdus ou non. Et il pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Son propre combat achevé, il leva les , la bataille avait cessé. Alors, il commença à avancer, comme un fantôme.

Il croisa des camarades, des visions tragiques mais il ne s'arrêta pas – ne _pouvait pas_ s'arrêter sans les avoir retrouvés. Son cœur menaçait d'arrêter de battre, et son esprit s'imaginait déjà le pire.

Il marcha, ignorant sa propre douleur et celle des autres.

Il vit Lea à genoux, sa Keyblade plantée dans le corps sans vie d'Isa. Plus loin, Ventus allongé inerte à côté de sa moitié ténébreuse. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que l'un ne pourrait pas survivre à la mort de l'autre, et cela ne les avait pas empêcher de s'entretuer. Plus loin gisait, Ansem le Sage, devenu un des réceptacles de Xehanort, mais qui avait été le mentor de Riku durant quelques temps.

Riku continua sa marche.

 _Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas arriver._ Personne ne pouvait endurer tout ça. Etait-ce leur lot, aux Elus de la Keyblade, leur récompense ? Du sang et des larmes ? Etait-ce réellement une victoire ?

 _Comment ça a pu arriver ?_ Tout ça à cause d'un seul homme ? Soudainement, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Le vieil homme gisait en personne derrière un rocher, une entaille en travers du corps, résultat d'une Keyblade particulièrement épaisse. _Sora ?_ Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Tout au bout du champ de bataille se trouvait un précipice, nimbé du soleil couchant. Au bord, deux silhouettes en contre-jour. Un garçon et une fille.

Leur vue sortit Riku de sa transe. Il savait, à présent, ce que Kairi avait tenté de lui dire.

Dans son cœur, ils se trouvaient à égalité. Eux deux, au-dessus de tout. Et il avait fallu cette tragédie pour lui en faire prendre conscience.

Entre Sora et Kairi, il y avait un espace, comme conçu spécialement pour lui. Il s'y glissa en silence, faisant légèrement sursauter ses... – _amis_? Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à un autre terme.

Ils parurent soulagés à leur tour, mais aucun ne parla, aucun ne fit un mouvement vers les autres.

Riku se rendit alors compte qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux. Comment les en blâmer ? Il ne chercha pas à les réconforter. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire aurait été vain, et même offensant. Parfois, il fallait juste laisser la douleur exister.

« Dure journée, hein ? » tenta Sora, la voix enrouée.

 _Au moins, nous sommes tous les trois..._

Il les aimait tellement.

Son univers n'aurait eu aucun sens, sans l'un d'eux. Il comprenait, à présent. Ce serait eux trois, ou rien du tout. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ç'avait toujours été ainsi, depuis le début.

Leurs destins se trouvaient trop étroitement mêlés.

Doucement, il saisit leurs mains – Kairi à sa gauche et Sora à sa droite.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire au travers de ses larmes. Elle savait qu'il savait, naturellement.

Quant à Sora, il lui rendit son étreinte, sa paume chaude contre la sienne. Et lui, avait-il déjà conscience de leur lien ?

A la place, Riku reporta son regard sur le soleil qui quittait le ciel et les étoiles naissantes dans son sillage.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Eh oui, du SoRiKai ! J'ai ces trois-là en tête depuis un moment, ahah. J'ai choisi de développer plutôt le côté Riku/Kairi, parce que je ne suis pas habituée à ce pairing et que je voulais l'explorer un peu. Du coup, on ne voit pas beaucoup Sora... J'espère que c'est crédible quand même ! x)**

 **J'ai quelques autre idées pour ce "pairing" (même si ce n'est pas vraiment une paire), mais je ne promets rien xD N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît !**

 **Des bisouuuuus !**


End file.
